In a so-called electrophotographic image forming apparatus, an image is printed on a recording medium through several processes, which may include irradiating light, which is modulated with image information, onto a photoconductor to thereby form an electrostatic latent image as a pattern of potential differences between exposed and non-exposed portions on the surface of the photoconductor, supplying toner to the electrostatic latent image to thereby develop the electrostatic latent image into a visible toner image, transferring and fixing the toner image onto the recording medium.
The photoconductor and the toner may be provided in the form of a replaceable cartridge, typically and herein referred to as a ‘development cartridge’. When the toner contained in the development cartridge is exhausted, the development cartridge may be removed from the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and may be replaced with a new replacement or may be reinstalled after being replenished with a supply of toner. Such development cartridge also includes a developing roller for supplying the toner to the electrostatic latent image formed on the photoconductor. When a so-called contact type development is employed, the developing roller operable in a pressing contact with the photoconductor so as to forms a development nip.
Such development cartridge is typically provided as separate item, detached from the image forming apparatus when delivered to a consumer.